Obscurial Flower
by TimeLadyJamie
Summary: An AU where Lily Evans doesn't end up going to Hogwarts or a Magical school to learn how to use her magic. Instead she grows up raised as a muggle not knowing she is a witch. Her life will involve some close calls, terrible misfortunes and a time traveling dimension jump to learn of how her life could have gone. How will this version of Lily deal while becoming an Obscurial?
1. A Different Path

**Obscurial Flower  
**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1: A Different Path**

 **Summary: Lily Evans is a muggleborn witch. When a young boy happens to tell her she is a witch and all about the wizarding world, she is forced to take her life into a different path. As life in this dimension has different plans for her.**

It was just a normal day like any other. Lily and her older sister Petunia were playing in the playground in the town of Cokesworth, England where they lived.

They were by themselves when a boy, the same age as Lily appeared from out a bush while she was showing her sister a trick. Lily was opening and closing a flower's petals as her sister looked displeased but awed. That was when another path for her life had opened for her.

Severus Snape told her how she was a witch and used magic. At first Lily took offense to it and walked away from the strange boy following her sisters command to leave.

But something brought her back to this same playground and she soon warmed up to the boy who told her of the magical world. He talked of Hogwarts, the school they would both be attending once 11. She was so excited to be part of this magical, new world.

It wasn't to be though. As the very next day after learning of Hogwarts Lily went to meet Severus and told him the news. The Evans family was moving to America as Mr. Evans job was being transferred there.

"Do you know where you will be moving? Maybe we can keep in contact?" Severus asked her, trying to hide his sadness.

"I don't know. My father just told us and we've started packing. Maybe you could give me your address and we can write letters to each other. Tell me all about how Hogwarts is! It would have been nice to go to a wizarding school" Lily smiled to him brightly.

Severus frowned and avoided the subject of giving her his address. He didn't want her knowing of the poor place he lived. "There are other wizarding school in different places. Not just Hogwarts."

"Will they still give my parents the letter?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Yes. The headmasters of the school's will come to your parents and explain it just the same." Severus told her.

"Alright. Thank you Sev and...goodbye." Lily took him into a surprise hug, making the young boy blush as he sadly watched her walk away for the last time. He wouldn't forget the girl with bright auburn hair and those green almond eyes.

* * *

The Evans family had arrived to their new home in America in a nice, quiet little town. Petunia was mad about leaving her friends behind and Lily was sad about leaving her new friend Severus, but this was their new home now. Lily decided to breath it in and go with it.

Besides, she couldn't wait for the letter from the wizarding school here in America. Only Petunia knew of her magic, and though Lily might have given little bursts of her magic around her parents because of her emotional bursts, she didn't think they knew of her abilities.

Until then she would survive muggle school as usual with her sister...

 **9 years later...**

Lily Evans, age 17, wakes up to find herself under a tree near a lake. It is night time from the obvious darkness around her and the moon shining in the sky. Blinking her eyes open, she moves to sit up and clutches her head in pain. It's throbbing like crazy.

"W-What happened?" She mumbled to herself, trying to calm the pain. All she remembered was feeling like someone tore a hole in her heart and hurting so much...then everything went black. "H-How did I get here?"

"Hey! What are you doing out after hours? All students to their houses at once!" A woman shouted running towards her. Lily noticed she was wearing a pointy hat, like a witches hat.

Lily stood up and looked to her frightened. "Oh no, this can't be happening!"

The woman, Mcgonagall stopped when she noticed who it was before her. "Lily Evans?!"

"You know me?" She looked shocked but soon chuckled. "Of course you do. You're a witch. Look, I've told you people to leave me alone okay! Now take me home right now!"

"I think know someone who can help you. Come with me. We will get this all figured out and fixed."

Lily followed her carefully and relucantly as they made their way to the headmaster's office. She was told to wait outside the office while the witch informed Dumbledore of the happenings.

"It's Lily Evans!"

"What about her Minerva?"

"She's alive and standing right outside your office door. I found her lying outside under the tree."

There was a slight silence before they continued talking.

"What are you waiting for then? Bring her in."

"There is something I must warn you of. When I found her, she told me 'I told you people to leave me alone.' I don't think she has been to a wizarding school. Just from that statement I think somehow she has refused the magical world."

"We will get this all settled. Bring her in."

Lily noticed the door opening and Mcgonagall told her to come inside as she met with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

This was the beginning of just another different path for her life...and opportunities she could have had.

* * *

 **I know it's short and feels a bit rushed, but it's this way for a reason. To build the suspense and Mystery.  
**

 **How did Lily become an Obscurial? How has her life in America gone? Why is she refusing the magical world now? How did she get to Hogwarts? All these will be answered in detail chapter by chapter my dears! **

**Now, not only will this story involve time traveling (hint, hint) but wonderful appearences from characters! See how this mystery all begins to unfold in the next chapter.  
**


	2. Stuck at Hogwarts with the Crazies

**Obscurial Flower  
**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2: Stuck at Hogwarts with the Crazies  
**

 **Summary: Taking place during the happenings of "The Prisoner of Azkaban", Lily finds out she has somehow landed in a different time and dimension from her own. While trying to solve the mystery of how she got to Hogwarts and how to get her back home, Lily meets people who just might know her and tries to cope with a world of magic.  
**

 **P.S: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY as today is January 30th.**

Lily was on guard while talking to the Dumbledore, sitting tensely in her chair with hands folded in her lap. Dumbledore with his ability in Legillimens to read a person's thoughts or feelings could tell she was trying to hide something from them. The young girl seemed uncomfortable around them and didn't want anything to do with them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Evans. Mcgonagall here told me she found you outside under the tree. How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily sighed, "I don't know. I just woke up here. It's not like I meant to sneak into this place if that is what you're thinking."

He gave an amused smirk. "I was not thinking that at all. It's just...peculiar seeing you of all people here."

The auburn haired girl gave a scowl and crossed her arms. "I know. Especially since I told that Ilvermorny school the same thing I'm going to tell you right now, leave me alone. I don't want to go to some wizard and witches school to learn a few tricks, nor do I want anything to do with you people!"

Mcgonagall shared a sad look with Dumbledore, confirming their thoughts. "Lily...Miss Evans, you must learn to-"

Lily stood up and slammed her hands on his desk, interrupting him. "No! I don't need to learn how to control my magic because I don't have any magic to control! How many times must I keep telling you people this until you get it?! I am a normal person like everyone else. I have no magic! I am not a witch!"

Once she finished and felt like her words had finally reached them, she composed herself and sat back down in her chair.

Dumbledore gave a small quiet nod. He knew there was something she was hiding from him, something she didn't even want to go over in her own mind. Something tragic must have happened to make her want to avoid and hide...and he would figure out what it was.

"If you say so, then very well. You're a muggle and we won't bother you on the matter anymore." He replied, watching her reactions carefully. Lily nodded to this. "Can you tell us where you come from so we can send you back home?"

"Shouldn't you already know where I live? I thought all the wizarding schools were connected. Besides, you must have been the one who sent me here."

"We may be wizarding schools, and yes us headmasters keep in touch from time to time, but we are in different countries. You said Ilvermorny, didn't you? That's in Massachusetts, America." Dumbledore replied standing up. "And no we didn't send you here."

Lily looked up at him and raised a brow, not taking his words to heart. "If you didn't and I didn't, then how?"

"That is something we will have to figure out together now isn't it Miss Evans."

Suddenly her green eyes went wide. "No, please don't tell me you're keeping me here."

"Well, what did you think? A spell to return you home will take some time." Dumbledore gave a small grin at this.

Lily shook her head and jumped up from her chair. "Oh no. No. no no. It should be easy. You guessed right that I live in Massachusetts, America and if you need my exact location I'll give you it."

"And the year?"

This caused her to raise an eyebrow. "Year? You must be kidding, It's 1977!"

Mcgonagall looked to her with a worried look. "My dear, it's 1993."

"1993?!" Lily began to chuckle at this. "No. You both are playing tricks on me, trying to make me stay here. It can't be 1993!"

The young girl began to walk to the door, wanting to get away from these crazy people and clear her mind. When she went to open the door, she happened to run into someone and fell onto the ground.

Lily sighed and looked up to them with narrowed eyes. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

It was a man with shoulder length black hair, a hook nose, wearing black robes and she swore she saw his black eyes looked shocked before he composed himself.

"Ah, Severus. I see you've arrived. We were just having a meeting with Miss Lily Evans here." Dumbledore looked into the Potion teachers eyes and had an amused smirk on his face. The headmaster was a bit curious to see how Snape would react to this incident.

Snape forced himself to take his eyes away from the girl and look up at the headmaster, darts flashing in his eyes. His expression and voice calm as if just running into his childhood friend and crush who was supposed to be dead hadn't shocked him. "How did she get here?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay here any longer. You all are crazy!" Lily shouted and walked past Snape, leaving the room.

"Go after her Minerva. Make sure no one see's her, not even Harry until we solve this."

Mcgonagall nodded and left both Snape and Dumbledore alone to speak with each other over the matter of Lily Evans.

* * *

Walking about the dark corridors of the castle at night, Lily was huffing and puffing. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't be 1993. Not only had she woken up at Hogwarts of all places, but she time traveled as well?!

She was trying to wrap her head around all of this and wasn't paying attention as she happened to run into someone once again. "Uh, not again!" She exclaimed. The person caught a hold of her and kept her steady.

Remus Lupin looked at Lily with wide eyes, blinking them as he didn't believe what he was seeing. It had to be a student who looked like her, it couldn't actually be Lily. "Ummm..." Lily looked down to his hands which were still holding onto her shoulders.

He realized and quickly pulled away. "S-Sorry. You just reminded me of someone for a second and I wasn't sure what I was seeing. Shouldn't you be in bed? We don't want you getting in trouble wandering these corridors at night."

"Sorry, but I'm not a student here. But not to worry, If you show me the way out of this place, I'll be on my way out."

Remus looked a bit confused and suspicious, by went along with it. "Oh yes. Follow me, we can chat for a little. Why don't you start off with telling me your name?"

"Huh, a wizard who doesn't know me. I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

He stopped in his tracks which caused the girl to look back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it? Oh, don't tell me you actually know my name after all?!"

"I do know of the name...but...it must be a coincidence that you both have the same name." Remus mumbled.

Now it was Lily's turn to stop. "What do you mean by 'have the same name?' Are you talking about your friend? Was her name Lily Evans as well?"

Remus looked back up at her, checking off that she had the same auburn hair and green almond eyes exactly like her. But it couldn't be, Lily was dead. That was when he took out his wand and pointed it at her.

This caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you imitating Lily Evans? Who sent you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You all are crazy!" Lily shouted at him.

"Remus, stop! Put your wand away!" Mcgonagall came shouting towards him. "She is telling the truth!"

The teacher looked between the two of them, even more confused and shocked. "Minerva, this can't be Lily." He whispered.

"But it is. From a different time and dimension I might add." She replied to him. Minerva looked to the shocked young girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come with me my dear. We've set up a private room for you to rest while we work on sending you back."

Lily pulled back from her, tears in her eyes. "No, you people are crazy. I just- I want to go home."

Minerva took the sobbing Lily into a hug. "Oh, you will my dear child. We can't have you sleeping outside in the cold though. That's why we have given you a private room all to yourself and none of us 'crazy people' as you like to put it will both you. Let's go."

Remus looked on in shock while the head of Gryffindor house told him she would tell him all about it later.

And this was not the end of the crazy day with these crazy people for Lily. It was only the beginning and it was going to get more crazy.

* * *

 **First off I would like to say how surprised I am on the faves and reviews. Like I honestly wasn't expecting this much feedback from just an idea I had in my head, thank you all so much!  
**

 **So I've introduced Snape and Remus finding out about Lily at Hogwarts. I'll be having more people find out about her, oh you can bet on that. XD Also I'm slowly revealing or at least hinting a little at how Lily could have become a Obscurial and why she is refusing magic.** **And I hope you all noticed that nod to Ilvermorny school in there. Yes, she might have gotten a letter from that school which will be revealed in chapters later on.  
**

 **Next chapter is when her obscurial ways will begin to show through in different ways and she will meet more people. See how this mystery continues to slowly unfold in the next chapter!**


	3. Fear Takes Hold

**Obscurial Flower  
**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3: Fear takes Hold  
**

 **Summary: The Hogwarts gang find out Lily is an Obscurus during an incident. How will they help Lily with this? How will she handle the truth?  
**

The morning sun peaked through the window to Lily's private room while the auburn haired girl was still sleeping. She was tossing and turning because of a terrible nightmare she was having.

It caused objects in her room to shake and lift from the ground, Lily entirely oblivious to the fact this was her doing. Suddenly her bed began to shake and she was startled awake by it. Everything shaking and levitating stopped and fell back to the ground with a slam.

Her wide green eyes looked around as she tried to regain her breath and clutched her head. She was safe and alone. It was okay.

Once realizing this, Lily gave a sigh of relief before hearing a knock at the door. It startled her a bit before she replied. "Y-Yes?"

It was Mcgonagall. "Are you alright Miss Evans? I heard loud noises."

"Y-Yeah. Just tripped over something." Lily burst up from her bed and answered the door, only sticking her head out to make sure the witch didn't see the mess. "I thought the whole point of having a private room was to not be disturbed."

"Well, I assure you I wouldn't disturb you without good reason. The headmaster would like to see you and I've brought a change of clothes."

Lily looked to see it was a school uniform she handed her with a grey skirt, grey vest, white button up shirt and red yellow tie. She raised an eyebrow to this. "No thank you, but I don't wish to be a student of this school. I see what you're trying to do."

McGonagall began to explain to her. "I know this, but I figured you would like a fresh change of clothes and this is all we have. Now get changed and I'll take you to the headmaster. Most of the students will be in their classes, but we may have to walk past some of them. Hence, you looking like one of them so they don't ask questions too much."

"Hmmm...okay. But I have questions to ask you." She closed the door and followed suit.

* * *

While on their way walking to the headmasters office, Lily watched as some students walked by. They looked at her curiously, maybe because they hadn't seen her before, but kept walking which she was glad of.

She was distracted looking around the building and the few students still out and about walking into their classes. The curiosity was getting to her, but she shook her head a this. She didn't want to be interested in this crazy stuff. She couldn't be interested in it.

Making it to the stairway to the headmasters office, they entered and saw him sitting at his desk. It looked like he was expecting them.

"Ah, Miss Evans. Please take a seat." Dumbledore told her kindly.

She went to sit down and looked to him. "So, you've gotten the spell done early and I can finally go home?"

He chuckled at this. "Very optimistic I see. No, we're still working on it. That isn't why I've brought you here. Since you're stuck here until we finish it, I thought it best if you check out some of our classes here. We are not making you become one of our students, I just think it would be best if you see the classes for yourself and if you still wish to not learn magic or have anything to do with it, then we won't bother you on the matter ever again. I believe experiencing it would be better for you then talking about it."

Lily smirked. "I don't think my opinion will change on the matter, but since you seem so keen on it, I'll check some of the classes out. I have nothing better to do here right now until you get that spell done."

Looking pleased, Dumbledore nodded to her. "Very well, thank you Miss Evans. You're free to go now. That is all."

Lily put her hand up, stopping him. "Ah, not so fast. I have some questions. What was up with that professor guy last night? He seemed very...odd saying I had the same name as his friend and even threatening me with a wand saying I was imitating her."

McGonagall gave a curious look to Dumbledore, wondering how the headmaster would reply without giving too much away.

"Professor Lupin lost his closest friends, they were all once student's here. The woman was an amiable person and died in war. You must excuse him, it is still very hard on him."

Feeling bad for bringing it up, she frowned. "Oh, I see. I know how hard it is to lose those close to you." Lily abruptly stood up and exited the room. "I'll be taking my leave."

Watching her go, McGonagall finally spoke up. "Albus, when I went to see her this morning her room and everything in it was shaking. Not learning how to control her magic will have terrible consequences and with the way she keeps denying all things magic, I fear she may be a..."

Dumbledore put up a hand, knowing where she was going with this. "I know Minerva. But forcing the girl to follow through will only make matters worse and might even cause her to lash out. We wouldn't want that. She needs to feel safe and protected and in control. That is why I left the decision on looking into classes up to her, so she wouldn't feel like she is being forced. Lily is obviously trying her hardest to avoid it, but from what you told me she is curious about magic."

"Will she be safe around the other students? Even more so, will the students be safe around her if she is an obscurus? We haven't had one since the 20's. How will we deal with her if she takes form?"

"We will figure out a way. But for now we must see if she is one of them or not."

* * *

Walking along the corridor, Lily saw a door to a class open. A bunch of students were laughing and cheering which caught her attention. She peeked her head in and saw the familiar professor from last night lecturing the class.

Lupin looked up to see her slowly walking into the class and cleared his throat. "Don't be afraid, come right on in. Professor Dumbledore told me of our new exchange student. We were just learning about Boggarts."

All of the students look to Lily and she gulped staying close to the back of the class. Professor Lupin began to speak once again, and Lily felt grateful as their eyes went back to him.

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

A girl raised her hand. It was Hermione Granger. "No one knows as a Boggart takes the shape of a person's worst fear when they come into contact with it."

Lupin chuckled warmly. "Yes, very good Miss Granger. And Today I will be teaching you how to overcome that fear. Repeat this word with me class, _Riddikulus_."

"Riddikulus." They all repeated.

"It will repel the Boggart and turn your worst fear into something funny. Now get in a line and we will all try it out."

Suddenly Lily found the students crushing each other into a line, eager to try it out. She saw they all had their wands out and chuckled. Did witches and wizards really use wands?

Staying comfortably at the end of the class, she watched with wonder as the Boggart would change form before the student and become their worst fear. Then they would repeat what Lupin said and it would become something hilarious. Some of them even made Lily let out a laugh.

This was magic happening before her very eyes and it seemed beautiful.

But then suddenly when a young boy stood before the boggart, it changed into a dark hooded figure that seemed to steal all the joy from the room and left a chill in her bones. This caused the Professor to step out before it as it transformed into something very odd.

A moon. The professor's worst fear was a full moon? This made her eyebrow raise before he turned it into a balloon before locking it back into the chest.

"Sorry, but that's all for class today. You're all excused."

The rest of the students gave a sad sound and began to leave, all except the young boy and Lily who watched them curiously.

Lupin looked to see she was still there. "Miss Evans, is there something you need?"

She walked over to him, her eyebrow's still raised. "Um no. J-Just...what happened there?"

"Oh that? It was a Dementor. Nasty things, best to avoid them if you can." Lupin looked between her and the boy. "Mr. Potter, why don't you show Miss Evans around the school here. She will only be here for a short time, but she should become comfortable with the school so she doesn't get lost."

He nodded. "Y-yes Professor Lupin." Making his way out of the door, Lily gave one last glance to the Professor and the Boggart beating around the chest before following him.

That chill she felt in her spine didn't seem to go away and it had her wondering what would the Boggart turn into if she came across it? She didn't want to really know.

Following the boy around the school, she found out his name was Harry Potter. He seemed like a pretty nice person and she felt strangely that she could trust him somehow.

Finally having enough, she bid him goodbye and continued looking around the school. Lily made her way to the great hall around dinner time and ate beside Harry and his friends before leaving once more to go to her private room.

But not before returning back to the Defence against the dark arts room. She wanted to find that Boggart and face it. Lily felt maybe it would help her with her problems, but sadly the door was locked.

Sighing, she returned to her room. Her thoughts were racing through her as she kept wondering about the Boggart and what her fears were. That was when it happened. The room and everything in it began to shake again and this time Lily knew it was her doing, but it didn't help. She couldn't stop it.

She closed her eyes, but that one fear still deep in her mind took hold of her and she cried out. "No, no, no. They can't get you now Lily. You're safe here. You're at a school where they use magic and you won't get in trouble. They don't even know you're here. It's okay, just stop."

Opening her eyes to see the shaking getting worse, she began to cry. "I want it to stop! Just stop!"

It was then when she found her door bursting open and McGonagall and Snape entered her room. The witch ran over to help comfort her. "Lily, you need to calm down."

"I-I can't. I don't know how. Make it stop, please just make it stop." She cried and saw a black fog appear around her, not realizing it was her doing.

Snape looked shocked at her, seeing her green eyes change to white. "Minerva...she's..."

"Give her the potion now Severus!"

Next thing Lily knew she saw McGonagall zap her with a spell and she fell asleep, going into darkness.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated this as often as I'd like. Some crazy things have been happening here lately.  
**

 **Next chapter will reveal her worst fear which could be linked to why she is an Obscurus. Heh heh.**


	4. The Freak

**Obscurial Flower**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 4: The Freak**

 **Summary: It is revealed how Lily's tragic past has made her into an obscurial. How will she react to this discovery? Will anyone at Hogwarts be able to help her?**

 _It was a pleasant afternoon as Lily sat outside her new house in a small town of Massachusetts. She was sitting in the porch excitedly awaiting the arrival of the Ilvermorny teachers who would come to tell her parents that their daughter was a witch and she would be attending their school._

 _The auburned haired girl rocked her legs back and forth in unsettled excitement and looked around for a sign of them, perking her head up at whoever walked past._

 _Petunia came outside to join her little sister, wondering why she was sitting outside. "Who are you waiting for?"_

 _Lily looked up at her. "Who says I'm waiting for someone?"_

" _Because you've been running around, looking out the windows like you're waiting for someone to arrive and you've also been saying "Today's the day! I'm so excited!" ever since you woke up." Petunia stated._

 _A small blush came to Lily's cheeks. "Well, maybe."_

 _Petunia's eyebrow raised a bit watching her reaction and gave a sneer. "Is that Snape boy coming all the way from Spinners End to visit you?"_

 _Surprised at first, Lily's expression became a bit sad. "No, we haven't spoken to each other since we left Cokesworth. I have no idea how to contact him since we don't know where each of us lives."_

" _Did you get a boyfriend then?" The older sister asked warily. Lily was only 10 and too young to have a boyfriend to her._

" _What?! No! Since it seems you won't stop asking until I tell you, I'm waiting for a teacher."_

 _Petunia chuckled. "A teacher? Did one of your teachers tell you they were coming over to the house because you're in trouble?" She paused a bit before continuing. "You aren't in trouble, are you?"_

 _Lily laughed. "No Tuney. Remember the tricks I can do, the magic?"_

 _Petunia's blue eyes became wide. "There are freaks here in America as well?"_

" _Tuney!"_

" _So they're coming to take you away?"_

" _Yes...as a student. The wizarding school here in America, Ilvermorny, will have professors from that school come greet mum and dad and tell them I'm a witch. They sent me a letter saying they would be by today."_

 _Petunia crossed her arms and sneered. "How do you think mum and dad will take your news?"_

" _I'm not quite sure to be honest. I'm hoping well. Sev said they will explain it to them in a way they understand." Lily replied, trying to hide the hesitance in her voice. She hoped they would react in a good way at least._

" _Well, you will find out right now then because I think that's them." Petunia said standing up straight and tall as a woman and man holding briefcases walked up towards them._

 _Lily jumped up happily, smiling brightly._

" _Miss Lily Evans?" The woman asked._

" _Y-Yes that's me!"_

" _We're from Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardary. We've come to inform your parents of your enrollment in our school as you're a witch my dear." The man told her. He was the headmaster of the school._

 _Xxx_

 _Lily's parents listened quietly while the headmaster and the woman, who was a professor there, informed Lily's parents their daughter was a witch. They seemed skeptical about it, remaining silent and their faces full of confusion._

" _Lily is a special girl and I know this must come as a shock for you, but it would be best if she comes to Ilvermorny to learn how to control her magical abilities and use them properly." The headmaster informed the Evans._

" _You can't be serious…" Mr. Evans finally said. "How do you know our Lily is a witch? Where is the proof?"_

 _The headmaster and Lily exchanged looks before the young girl took the flower from the vase and levitated it right in front of them, making it's petals move as she did with Petunia back in Cokesworth._

" _See what I can do dad! I have magic, I'm a witch." Lily declared happily._

 _Mrs. Evans looked to her daughter with narrowed eyes in confusion. "And how long has this been happening?"_

 _Lily looked to her sister, which Petunia shrugged to. "Since I turned 8 I think. I've been able to do more and more."_

 _Her parents remained silently, thinking this over. Lily noticed and felt a cold feeling take over her, but pleaded with her parents. "I know I should have told you about this sooner, but I wasn't sure of what was happening. I didn't even know I was a witch or that it was magic I was doing until...a friend told me back in Cokesworth. He's just like me!"_

 _They remained silent, but she persisted. "I would love to attend Ilvermorny. It will be a great experience and help-"_

" _ENOUGH!" Mr. Evans barked._

 _This shocked not only Lily, but Petunia as well, their eyes going wide. They could tell from the tone that their father was not happy._

" _Dad…"_

" _I think it's best if you leave now. Thank you for the offer, but she will not be attending."_

 _The headmaster knew the man was shocked, but continued to press on, knowing the importance of having Lily attend the school and the consequences that would follow if she didn't learn how to control her magic. "Mr. Evans, please reconsider. If this is about money for her enrollment or supplies, it won't be that much of a problem-"_

" _Leave. NOW!" He was beginning to lead them to the door._

 _Now it was the professor's turn to plead. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, your daughter needs to learn how to properly control her magic in an environment perfect for her-"_

" _Goodbye!"_

 _"It isn't healthy for her...the conseqences…"_

 _Before they could finish, Mr. Evans slammed the door in their face and turned to Lily, giving her a stern look._

 _Tears were at the edge of her green eyes. "Mum...Dad…"_

" _Our daughter will be no witch!" Mr. Evans yelled. "You're not going to that Ilvermorny school to get the treatment you need…"_

" _What will we do honey?" Mrs. Evans asked her husband, looking to Lily in fright._

" _I know exactly the place Lily needs to go. A place known for treatments that will help fix her right."_

 _Lily was sobbing now as she looked to her older sister. "Tuney...tell them...there is nothing wrong with me! Right!?"_

 _Petunia had her fist balled and looked hesitant. She didn't know how to reply. She cared for her sister, but yet, she knew the abilities Lily had weren't right. She even remembered telling her that herself. if they were suggesting Lily get a treatment that would help cure her and they seemed confident it would, maybe it wouldn't be bad. After all their parents wouldn't do anything to hurt or harm her sister, right?!_

 _Xxx_

 _Mr and Mrs. Evans were making it out to be a normal car ride to the doctor's, but Lily still felt fearful of what they would do to her. She knew her parents wouldn't hurt her, but after seeing their reactions she wasn't so confident in it anymore._

 _They pulled up to the hospital and got out, Lily hanging onto her sister's hand for comfort. The hospital was actually quite beautiful considering and it seemed to calm her a little._

 _She wasn't sure what her parents had in mind, maybe to see a doctor and ask them to give her a medicane to cure her abilities so she wouldn't be able to do tricks ever again. Could they even be able to do that? Lily couldn't recall Sev ever mentioning it._

" _Petunia, stay here with your sister, we're going to ask them questions."_

 _She watched her parents walk over to talk with adults walking out of a building noticing the sign for that building said "Asylum." Surely, her parents wouldn't send her there._

 _Lily gripped onto Petunia's hand more, looking fearful over there. Petunia noticed and gave her hand a small squeeze. "It will be okay Lily. Mum and dad know what they're doing."_

" _You don't think they will send me to that asylum, do you?"_

" _No…" Petunia replied hesitantly. "I just think they're asking for directions."_

 _They watched as their parents came walking back over to them with the two men following them. Lily's father pointed to her. "That's her."_

 _Suddenly the men went to grab for Lily and she cried out. "No!"_

" _Lily!" Petunia called out, losing her grip on her sister's hand as the men pulled her away._

" _TUNEY!" Lily cried out, trying to kick and break free, reaching her hand out for her sisters, but the men just picked her up and took her into the asylum._

 _Lily was in there for at least two months, her parents and Petunia visited every so often, checking on their daughters improvement. The Doctor's went through a series of psychology assessments with Lily, trying to tell her that she wasn't a witch, She was just a normal little girl._

 _But Lily kept persisting. "No, I am a witch! You've seen what I can do with your eyes. The glass I've broken already, the way I can make things shake and levitate. I'm a witch!" She sobbed. "I'm...I'm a witch!"_

" _No, you're not Lily. You're just a normal girl. There is no such thing as magic and witches. You're using magic as an escape, but you can free yourself if you come to accept there is no such thing as magic!"_

" _B-But it is real. Hogwarts and Ilvermorny are real places for witches and Wizards. My friend Sev told me about them. He wouldn't lie. I-I've even had the headmaster and a professor from Ilvermorny visit our house…"_

" _Hogwarts and Ilvermorny do not exist! You're friend just has a wild imagination, that's all. It's not real."_

" _B-But…" Lily sobbed, losing her speech. She didn't know what was real and what was not anymore._

 _It was after that when the Doctor's would come to evaluate her, she would give them the answer they wanted. "I'm not a witch. I'm just a normal girl. Magic is just in books, it does not exist." And soon she found herself believing the words._

 _Things would stop shaking and moving on their own because Lily began to believe magic didn't exist, but most of all, she was keeping it all locked away inside her. Little did she know, putting up this act and keeping her magic locked away would begin to eat her alive from the inside out slowly._

 _Xxx_

 _Once released from the asylum, Lily returned to the normal world and attended no-maji schools with her sister. She had a bit of a hard time making friends at times because news of her being in an asylum spread like wildfire and others would make fun of her for it, but she managed to make some friends at least._

 _Lily tried acting like her sister, following in her shadow since she was trying to keep up the act of being as normal as can be around her peers and her parents. But yet, Lily didn't feel like herself._

 _A strange dark feeling would come over her, but she would ignore it and continue on with her act, not realizing this was eating at her._

 _She even tried having boyfriends since it seemed to be the norm going around her peers, but each guy she would date didn't care for her and had only one thing in mind. It didn't help Lily feel better._

 _It was then while dating one guy when Lily finally snapped and everything she kept bottled up, the act she kept putting on since the asylum, was released. Her now ex told her the only reason he was with her was because she was a freak and he wanted one in the sheets, but since she wouldn't give him what he wanted, he cheated on her with one of her friends._

 _The betrayal unleashed something inside Lily, building up for years. All the pain, hurt and feelings she kept bottled up inside were now out._

 _This was then when Lily became a rebel and bitter towards others, especially magical people who she believed ruined her life. She was kicked out of the house by her parents, rejected by her friends, rumors spread about her by her ex and reputation gone._

 _Just 17 and by herself, Lily felt the tears she cried every night silent drown her as she let out a loud sob over everything. She just wanted things to go right. She wished she were in a place where things would go right for her and she continued to wish with all her might…_

 _And found herself waking up at Hogwarts._

Slowly opening her green eyes, Lily looked to see the familiar faces around her.

"You're awake now, we were beginning to worry about you Lily. Here, eat this. It will help you feel better." Lupin said handing her a piece of chocolate.

She accepted it without hesitation and nibbled on it. Then she looked back up to them. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're in the infirmary here at Hogwarts. Professor Snape and Mcgonagall found you screaming in pain in your room and brought you here. It was a good thing they found you in time." Dumbledore explained to her.

Lily narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I was...screaming?"

Minerva looked to her with worry. "Yes you were my dear. You kept saying repeating how scared you were."

Thinking back on it, Lily's eyes became wide as she remembered what she was scared about. "My boggart…"

"It's okay, they can't get to you anymore." Lupin told her with a comforting voice.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought over her nightmare of past. She hugged her knees to her chest unconsciously and looked to him with hope. "A-Are you sure or are you just going to send me to the asylum as well?"

Dumbledore furrowed his brows while reading into her mind. He knew what she was talking about.

"The asylum?" Lupin asked before realizing what must have set her off. "Oh...Lily...no. We know you're not crazy and we wouldn't even send you there to begin with."

"But I am! I'm a freak, that's what they all say. My sister, friends, and my parents. The moment I began sprouting nonsense that I was a witch, they took me straight to the asylum. Even though Petunia said they wouldn't...but they did!" Lily sobbed out, crying into her knees.

Minerva couldn't stand the sight and came to her side, taking the girl into a hug.

"Not only did my parents and sister betray me, but so did my friends. The doctor's said they fixed me and the abilities I had stopped, but only because I've been keeping them bottled inside. I haven't used them...but now no matter what I do...t-they are back and won't stop! I can't control it."

Things in the room began to shake a little, but not as much as before. Snape looked around surprised that she was able to still have some of her powers show a little past the potion he had given her to lessen them for a little.

Lily looked around seeing things shake a little. "Please help me!"

"That is exactly what we will do Lily. We won't go around it the way your parents did, but the way it should have been done to begin with." Dumbledore told her. "We will teach you how to control and use your powers properly."

"Y-You can't just make them go away and cure me of them?" Lily asked.

"Cure you? They are something you were born with. They are a part of who you are Lily!"

"No! They are a curse and I...am a monster."

Lupin looked to her sympathetically, watching his friend suffer through this was saddening. He knew how it felt to be a monster since he could turn into a werewolf, but Lily, the Lily of this world, taught him he wasn't a monster and he was able to control it. Just as she had helped him with that, he would help her with this.

"Lily, you are not a monster." He said, sitting down at the end of her bed to be at eye level with her. "You're a witch, just as I am a wizard. There is nothing wrong with it being a part of who you are. You can learn to control this, I know you will because we will help you. I promise you this."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice touched her heart and she felt she could trust Lupin and his words.

"R-Really?"

"Yes." They all replied, reassuring her.

"This is what Hogwarts is for after all. But I must tell you this now, since you haven't had the proper education required to help with you your magical abilities and it seems you've been through a trauma, I have reason to believe you're becoming an Obscurus." Dumbledore told her.

"What's an Obscurus?"

"It is what begins to happen to you when you repress your magical abilities, which you tell me you've been doing since you told your parents you were a witch. It is rare, especially nowadays since we make sure students attend school to avoid this, but sometimes it doesn't always work out."

"Is it the reason I can't control my magic?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I also have reason to believe it is how you got to this dimension and place to begin with. You must understand, an Obscurus is described as a parasite which eats you alive from the inside the more you repress your magic and who you truly are. You could say that the more you repress who you are, the more you begin to spiral into a darkness and lose yourself."

Lily was understanding the hidden metaphor and message he was telling her and she nodded. "How can I stop it?"

"By accepting who you are and embracing your magic."

Lily gulped, hesitant to ask this next question. "So...I am going to be a student here at Hogwarts then?"

"I would suggest it, but only if you wish. And before you say it, no this isn't a plot to try to get you to attend the school."

"Sadly I have to say...I actually believe you and I don't really want to go back home."

Dumbledore smiled happily. "Then you're welcome to stay here and we will help you to the best of our abilities! Classes start tomorrow, so I suggest getting a good night's sleep so we can begin your lessons. Professor Snape, Lupin and Mcgonagall here will gladly help you out. Professor Lupin though...he will be helping you out one on one with your Obscurus issue."

Lily looked to the man who had scars on his face and nodded. He had been nothing but sweet to her so far, besides the issue when they first met. "T-Thank you."

"Rest now child." Mcgonagall told her as they all began to leave her alone in the infirmary. Being the only student in there right now, and in the dark except for some candle light, Lily thought over everything that just occurred.

She still seemed hesitant trusting these people, not knowing if they would turn their backs on her like her parents did, but she really needed the help. And Lily was hoping and wishing with all her might that they could.

She just wanted things to be alright again.

* * *

 **OMG, so I typed this whole thing in Google Docs and on my crappy laptop for a change and well...this started going terrible. The internet on my laptop went out and I was so close to finishing the story, only one more sentence. Then I went on my pc to get the story back, but when I went to copy it, Google Docs ended up deleting the whole thing.**

 **After writing this 4 hours straight non-stop, you can bet I was fucking pissed at that. I almost slammed my laptop to the floor in a million pieces.**

 **So after giving myself time to cool down and get my head back, I found a hidden restore point and got all this writting back. THANK YOU GOD AND SHAKIRA! (I was listening to Shakira's song "Try Everything" when I found this restore point.)**

 **I'm going to try updating this story and finish it as soon as I can. I only plan to have about 10 or 11 chapters for it. It won't be a long story. It's only meant to be a short story. :)**


	5. Calm the Obscurial Within

**Author's note:** It's been a year since I updated this, whoops. It's been crazy for me, that's why. So, I'm working on updating old stories right now and trying to finish them despite everything going on in my life. Just a reminder, this one will be a short story. I only planned 10 chapters for it. This story will also follow the events of the Prisoner of Azkaban btw if that hasn't been obvious yet.

And special thank to all the reviews. :)

 **Obscurial Flower**

 **Chapter 5: Calm the Obscurial Within**

Lily was given some fresh new robes to wear that had the Hogwarts school symbol on them. Dumbledore told her later they would sort her into her house, despite them all thinking she was fit for the Gryffindor house. She wanted to protest to it, finding herself comfortable by herself, but the head master and Mcgonagall insisted she would be better off with other kids, thinking it could help her.

They would teach her to work through her obscurial problems and help control her powers. But for now, it was breakfast time. Making her way into the great hall, she spotted Harry sitting with a couple of people beside him. Instantly she ran towards him and went to join them. "Hey Harry." Lily said, greeting him.

Harry looked at her, a bit shocked to see her, but greeted her warmly. "Hey Lily, sit down and join us."

"Ah, you must be the new exchange student we've heard about. You're only here for how long?" Hermione asked.

"As long as I have to be." Lily replied, sighing.

Ron was looking to her with a raised eyebrow, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, or if he was wondering exactly what he was seeing. Why did she look so familiar and sound so familiar? He knew he heard the name Lily Evans somewhere. Maybe from his mum?

Hermione nodded, not bothering to go more into detail with her. After all, there was something strange about this redhead girl and her being here. Then again, Dumbledore wouldn't let her into the school unless it was important.

"So, do any of you know what we're learning about in Professor Lupin's class today?"

"More about Dark creatures I think." Harry answered.

"Great..."

* * *

Lily sat next to Harry in class while Ron and Hermione sat opposite them.

It was late and Professor hadn't shown up. Lily became worried, looking around as all the other students talked among each other and had paper birds flying about them. He was suppose to help her with her first lesson in controlling her powers.

As if on cue, the blinds in the classroom began to shut as Professor Snape walked past the students, giving instructions for them. "Turn to page 394!"

Lily looked to him, confused and pondering. _Why was the name Snape so familiar? Why did he look so familiar?_ No...he couldn't be...could he?

Harry raised his hand. "Uh, Professor Snape, where is Professor Lupin?"

"He has fallen ill today and is unable to teach this class."

Hermione then raised her hand. "We aren't suppose to start learning about Werewolves yet, Professor Snape."

"Well, I think it will be a handy lesson for you all to learn today. Page 394, now!"

Lily noticed he glanced at her, but then quickly looked way. A smile came to her face as she wondered if he could be Severus Snape, the boy she had befriended and the one who told her she was a witch.

After a long and lengthy study lesson, everyone was glad class was finally over. Apparently Snape was a bit hard on everyone, which Lily could admit, but he probably had a reason for it. Harry and his friends asked if she was coming along with them, but she informed them she had to stay behind and work with Snape on something since Professor Lupin wasn't there to help her.

Walking up to the dark cloaked man, she greeted him. "Uh...hey. So since Professor Lupin is out, I guess you're helping me with studying for today, right?"

Snape just frowned at her. "Yes, come with me." He led her into the back room, which seemed to be bigger than it would have looked on the outside. "Today we will be reading books from Newt Scamander who wrote a book on Obscurial's."

"Cool." Lily said, setting her stuff down. She had to ask him. "Uh, is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" He asked, looking annoyed but not sounding like it.

"By any chance do you know of someone called Severus Snape?"

"What about him?" He asked.

Lily found herself oddly stuttering. "Uh, it's just...he was my friend before I moved away, at least back in my world. We lost contact sadly, but I was wondering if you were him by any chance since your last name is Snape."

Snape paused and the silence made Lily think maybe she said something wrong or struck a chord with him. But after a little, he finally spoke. "I know of him."

"Oh...but you're not him?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm not." Snape answered, looking away from her. _Not anymore._ Lily frowned and sounded sad. This made Snape turn back to look at her once again after regaining himself. "What happened if I may ask?"

"Back in my world?" Lily asked as Snape nodded. "Well, he told me I was a witch and we became best friends. We always talked about going to Hogwarts, but...my family decided to move to the States and I had no way of keeping in contact with him anymore. I never even knew where he lived so I could send him letters."

Snape sat down, listening to her speak as he was deep in thought. "Where did you move?"

"Massachusetts. I was suppose to attend Ilvermorny there, but my parents didn't want me being a witch." She frowned, letting out a sigh. It still hurt to talk about.

"So they thought they could solve that by sending you to an Asylum of all places?" Snape shook his head. "Muggles."

Lily looked up at him confused. "What's a Muggle?"

"People who lack magic abilities."

"So is Muggle suppose to be an offensive word?"

"Yes, to them at least."

Lily let out a laugh and strangely, it reminded her of her time with Severus. "Wow. Sounds like my parents and my sister."

Snape stood up and looked to Lily, hands behind his back. "They should have known better than to treat an extraordinary person with a gift like yours as if it was a wrong thing to have. You're special, Lily and they are not. They are just jealous of you and they wouldn't take the time to try to understand you because of that reason."

His words sounded so similar to Severus, she honestly thought this Professor had to be him. He just had to be Severus! Lily shook the compliment off. "I don't think it was because they were jealous of me. I think they feared me more than anything and I guess it could be because they didn't want to understand me like you said." The words seemed to spark a warm feeling in her as she stood by, realizing something. "Yeah, that sounds right. The moment they came with my letter for Ilvermorny and to explain everything to my parents, my parents didn't even want to hear about it. They didn't give it a chance. Right away they refused it and they refused me."

A small smile briefly came to Snape's face. "So finally realizing this bit of information, what does it mean then? What lesson can you take away from that?"

"None of it was my fault! There was never anything wrong with me to begin with. I was a normal 11 year old witch with amazing abilities gifted to me that my family didn't want to take the time to understand and that's on them. That's their fault, not mine!"

"And?"

"I refuse to let it eat away at me anymore!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. Realizing she was yelling, she stopped and looked around. Nothing weird was happening even though she was worked up. Lily looked to Snape with a bright smile on her face as her green eyes twinkled.

"You've just learned how to not let the Obscurial take control of you anymore. If you replace your feelings of alienation with a sense of belonging it will help you heal." Snape told her.

Lily felt the tears she had been wanting to release finally come forth. "Thank you, I needed that."

"That's all for today."

Snape watched as she left and felt that smile come back to his face once more. Lily was here. It wasn't his Lily, but it was Lily nonetheless and this time, he was going to do everything in his power to help her however he could.

* * *

Harry had invited Lily to watch him play a Quidditch game today. The weather for it was pretty bad though. It was raining outside with a dose of thunder and lightning to boot. This couldn't be safe at all, yet they were all still letting them play.

Especially with the so called Dementors out and about as well.

Lily stood by Ron and Hermione in the stands as they watched for Harry who flew by on his broomstick. It was pretty cool watching them fly around on brooms just like in the old legends.

Some lightning struck and Lily couldn't help but feel concerned for Harry. "Hey, this weather is entirely unsafe to play in. Why is Dumbledore letting them do this?"

"The game must go on, that's why." Ron told her.

"Well, can't they just reschedule it for a different day when the weather isn't bad?"

"She has a point." Hermione stated, agreeing with her logic.

"Is Harry going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He's survived much worse than this." Ron commented, obviously not as concerned as the girls were.

Harry had flown high up into the air that they lost track of him. Lily noticed their was something dark flying around in the sky and got a sudden cold feeling, as if all her fears were coming back at her again. It was then when she saw someone falling from the sky. It was Harry.

"HARRY!" She screamed in instinct, before someone stopped him from falling before he hit the ground. Everyone went silent, even all the players stopped, looking to Dumbledore who had stopped his fall.

* * *

Harry was greeted by his friends and Lily in the infirmary. He had made it out alive and without much a scratch, but as for his broom, it wasn't so lucky. It got taken by the Whomping Willow which snapped it like the twig it was. Lily remembered to mentally never got by the Whomping Willow.

The Staff of Hogwarts came to check on Harry and were surprised to see Lily there with him.

"Will anyone tell me what is with the dementors? Aren't they dangerous?" Lily asked, hands on her hips. "I mean, they almost killed Harry here."

"They are hunting for someone." Dumbledore told her.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Sirius Black." Harry answered with a bitter tone.

Lily looked highly confused. "Who's Sirius Black?"

Everyone seemed to go silent at that, especially Snape, Lupin, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. "Take care Harry."

Lily looked back to the others with a ridiculous look, noticing everyone was avoiding the subject. "I think I should be informed on who this highly dangerous person is and at least know what he looks like."

Harry sighed. "He's the one who killed my parents and now he's after me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember that scene where Harry told Lupin that he thought he heard his mother screaming when he passed out on the train and when he fell off his broomstick? Well, one of those happened here. XD

Oh yeah, yall know where I'm going with this now. ;D


	6. Like Mother, Like Son

**Obscurial Flower**

 **Chapter 6: Like Mother, Like Son**

Early morning Professor Lupin had called Harry and Lily to meet up with him in the History of Magic classroom for an important lesson. It was a weekend and everyone was still sleeping in. Running into each other in the hall, Lily greeted Harry warmly. "Hey, so Lupin called you here as well?"

"Y-Yeah. Do he tell you what we were going to learn today?" Harry asked.

Lily shrugged. "I got no idea."

They both arrived at the doors as Harry opened them, holding one open for Lily as they made their way inside. Professor Lupin was standing next to a chest as they walked in. "Hello, you two. Glad you found your way. I was afraid you got lost for a minute."

"Nah, just struggling to wake up still." Lily replied, yawning.

Lupin smiled. "Maybe some chocolate will help wake you up? It has some caffeine. You're going to have to be wide awake for the lesson we are doing today, trust me." He pulled chocolate out of his pocket and handed it to her, something she readily accepted.

"What exactly are we doing today, Professor?" Harry asked, curious.

"You both are going to learn how to use the Patronus charm to ward off Dementors." Lupin announced to them. "Pull out your wand, Harry, you're going first."

He did as Lily stood back and watched. This was going to be her first time performing magic after many years of suppressing it.

Lupin began to explain what was going to happen for them. "I'm going to open this chest which holds the Dementor, in that moment I want you to think of a happy thought, the happiest thought you can think of and then say "Expecto Patronum."

Harry and Lily nodded. Standing at the ready, the young boy watched as Professor Lupin opened up the chest, letting loose the Dementor. Lily felt the familiar chills come to her as she watched, nibbling on some of the chocolate.

Standing frozen, Harry looked at the Dementor. The words were right on his lips, he knew what to say, but his mind faultered when he tried to think of a happy memory. Lily noticed this and frowned, feeling concerned but also sorry for the boy. As the Dementor started making it's way towards him, Lily began to run towards it to stop it. This resulted in the Dementor stopping directly in front of Lily, not knowing what to do.

Lupin looked on confused as to why it wasn't doing anything as he used his wand to put it away after. Lily turned to Harry to check on him. "You okay?" She held her hand out for him to take.

Harry nodded, accepting her hand as she helped him up. "Sorry, I just- had trouble thinking of a happy memory."

"I could tell." Lily commented. "I understand though. You grew up without your parents, I think even that can be just as sad as growing up with your parents, but having them reject you for being you."

Harry nodded, sighing. "It's hard. I miss them so much and yet, I never got the chance to know them."

Lupin watched as they interacted with each other, knowing the truth between the both of them.

"You were dealt a crappy card you didn't deserve." Lily told him.

"So were you."

Harry and Lily went silent, smiling at each other and sharing in the fact they both could relate to a certain pain with family. Lupin, still looking between them, finally cleared his throat. "Maybe I could help with that. Harry, think about your parents and their love for you. They sacrificed their lives for you to have a chance, think of that. And Lily, you must've had a friend or someone you could relate to? Someone back home who maybe accepted you for being you the whole time?" He wasn't hinting towards a certain someone.

Suddenly, Lily realized and nodded her head. How could she forget about him? Severus Snape. He knew she was a witch and accepted her right from the start, even helping her learn everything she was going to need to know someday. She was happy to got to meet him and hoped to meet him again someday. That would be her happy thought. "I got my happy thought." She said.

"Professor Lupin, I want to tell you something." Harry spoke, looking to the man. Lupin nodded, letting him know he was all ears. "I thought like on the train that during Qudditch when the Dementor's came after me...I think I heard my mother screaming out my name."

Lily raised her hand, looking to him as Lupin motioned to her, a smile playing on his lips. "Uh, that was actually me."

"Oh?" Harry realized, looking shocked and feeling like he guessed wrong. "Sorry, it's just-"

"No, you're okay. I get it." Lily waved him off. "Your only happy thought must be your parents, so hearing your mother call out for you during a scary time could be comforting I guess?"

Harry nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Lupin smiled, watching them once again. If only they knew...if Harry knew his mother was right by his side and if Lily knew she would have son that loved her dearly. That was a happy thought made true right before them. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

After lessons with Lupin, Harry grabbed Lily's hand as they ran towards the Clock Tower where Mcgonagall was getting another group of students ready for a Hogsmeade trip.

"We can't go to Hogsmeade, remember? No signature!" Lily whispered, reminding him.

Harry pulled out a cloak and smiled. "I have a way. This cloak will make us go undetected and unseen by others. You wanna come with?"

Lily's green eyes shone brightly. "Heck yeah! If you had this the whole time, why didn't you use it sooner?"

Throwing the cloak around them, Harry and Lily made their way to join behind the other group of students who didn't even see them. They left footprints in the snow that no one seemed to notice...except by two twins. Each twin grabbed an arm of the person and sandwiched them as they dragged them off into a secret place.

Finally pulling the cloak off of them, Harry and Lily looked into the twins face.

"Clever, Harry." Fred said.

"But not clever enough." George added in before stopping as both twins looked to each other before landing their eyes on Lily. "You must be the new girl who they're saying is like Harry's mother."

Lily raised an eyebrow, sharing a similar look with Harry, before landing it back to the twins. "I don't know who came up with that accusation, but whatever. How do you two suppose we're going to get to Hogsmeade then? I'm guessing you two know a better way?" She asked them, hands on her hips.

"We've got a better way." Both twins said, smiling equally at her motherly stance that looked like she was going to scold them. They take out a rolled piece of parchment and hand it to them.

Harry and Lily frowned, looking to the blank paper. "What's this rubbish?" Harry asked.

Fred laughed. "Rubbish he says. That there's the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me." George said, sighing.

"But we've decided your needs are greater than our own. George, if you will..."

He put his wand up to it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." In that moment, ink began to spread across the paper and words appeared on it.

Lily looked in awe as Harry read it out loud. "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present-"

"The Marauders Map." Lily spoke, cutting off Harry. Why did it seem so familiar? She felt a terrible sadness come over her and suddenly images she didn't understand of people she had never met flashed before her like memories. Could these people be the names on this map? One of them looked exactly like Harry.

"Lily, you okay?" Harry asked, noticing the girl seemed like she saw a ghost for the first time.

Lily decided to wave it off. "Y-Yeah, just sounds a bit familiar is all. I'm trying to wonder where I've heard of it before."

"Maybe parents? I mean, we found this in Filch's office our first year. Who knows how long it's been here?" Fred told them.

Harry looked to the map opening it up and smiled. "Hang on, this is Hogwarts! And is that...No. Is that really..." Harry points to the a dot labeled Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore."

"In his study."

"Pacing."

"Does that a lot."

Harry looked up to them. "You mean, this map shows..."

"Everyone."

"Everyone?" Harry asked.

"Everyone." George confirmed.

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of everyday."

Harry smiled widely up at them. "Brilliant!" He looked to Lily who smiled. She was still trying to wonder why this seemed so familiar and what was up with the memories of the four boys that seemed to flash across her mind.

"Now listen," Fred told them, preparing to explain the plan for them. "There's seven secret passageways out of the castle. But we'd recommend...this one."

"The One-eyed Witch on the Third Floor. You best hurry though, Filch is heading this way." They were about to take off, before forgetting to tell them the most important thing about the map. "Oh, and when you're done make sure to give it a tap and say "Mischief Managed." Otherwise anyone can read it."

* * *

Eventually, the two of them met up with Ron and Hermione as they made their way through Hogsmeade. Lily had never had so much fun like this in her life. For the first time she was truly happy with friends that supported her and were exactly like her.

It was nice.

"We have a killer on the loose." They heard the current prime minister, Cornelius Fudge say to a woman as they were making their way inside the Three Broomsticks pub.

And of course reality had to come crashing back in at that moment.

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?" Madam Rosmerta asked, obviously not noticing the students currently listening in.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter!" She replied in disbelief and shock.

Fudge looked away nervously, then jerked his head toward the pub to follow her in. Lily looked to Harry who she knew wanted to go find out more info. She followed with him under the cloak as they hurried to follow them, leaving Ron and Hermione behind.

They make way, following Fudge, Rosmerta and Mcgonagall up a stairwell and inside the room, unnoticed.

"Come on then, let's hear it." Rosmerta said, rather impatient to hear more info.

Professor Mcgonagall was the one who spoke. "Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Black. And he told..."

Madam Roserta sighed. "You-Know-Who. I've heard this rot before. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsey. That's all the ministry had."

"Ha! Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge barked, giving a chuckle.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Madam Roserta couldn't recall the name.

Mcgonagall explained "Little lump of a boy? Always tagging after Black and..."

"I remember him now. What's he got to do with it?"

"After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. And unfortunately...found him."

"Black was vicious!" Fudge spat out, pouring himself a drink in the process. Lily and Harry were standing right in front of him, trying to keep quiet. "He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger...that's all that was left. A finger."

Mcgonagall nodded grimly. "Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started."

"Harry." Roserta said.

Lily looked to Harry with a worried look.

"But that's not the worst of it." Fudge said, causing the two to look back to them.

"What could be worse?"

"This: Sirius Black was and remains to today...Harry Potter's godfather."

Lily grabbed Harry's hand as they both made their way downstairs and out of the pub. Once they got out into the snow, Harry took her hand and began to lead them away from the area. They ended up at a Rocky Outcrop as Harry slumped himself against a rock, causing the cloak to fall off of Lily and completely onto him, making him invisible.

"H-Harry?" Lily asked him, worried and heartbroken for him.

And suddenly, she heard him sobbing. She kneeled down beside him into the snowy ground and reached out towards him to take him into a hug. If anyone came by they would see her hugging the air and be confused. But the only people who came by were Ron and Hermione.

Lily didn't stop hugging him, and just exchanged an equally sad look with them as Hermione went to take the cloak off of him.

"He was their friend and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" Harry yelled out, letting his anger be known. His eyes began to Harden. "I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him!"

Lily could understand this darkness he held within towards Sirius Black. But yet, she couldn't let Harry go down that road. "I can't let you do that alone...so I'll join in with you. I hope you know what you're getting into."

Harry nodded. "I know. Thank you."

She just smiled at him as suddenly a familiar memory of someone came over her again. What was up with this? She didn't know these people, places or things, but yet, they seemed so familiar to her. Almost like it was stuff from...another life.


	7. Memories Awakening

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone leaving reviews. I'm sorry I didn't answer them in the last chapter, but I will in this one.

Replies to Reviews:

 **Puskas:** That might be a possibility in this story. I myself am a huge Snily shipper, but I slightly ship Jily.

 **Guest for Chapter 6:** If it were to become a Snily story, I would have them work through their problems and develop from it. Plus my twist I have for this story would help with that. But that's only if this becomes a Snily story. I'd say keep reading :)

 **Althes:** I think it would be interesting to make it a Snily story because of those reasons, but yet, we will have to wait and see. I have a twist that will make this story more interesting. It is focusing a little much on the movie/book, especially in the last chapter, but it;s because something HUGE is about to happen. I will be bringing more emphasis back on her and her relationships in this chapter because this is the chapter where things I've been planning start to take off.

In regards to everyone, I know I was planning to originally make this 10 chapters but I've been changing my mind as the story goes and more ideas come to me. This story is following Lily as she goes about the story/movie world of Harry Potter. Remember, she is from a different world than this one. With the 10 chapters idea, I was thinking of making seperate stories of this one like the books/movies, but idk. It's easier if all of it is in one story. I'm planning to continue this story up to the 7th book/movie even though I was going to end it on this one. If I do that, that means everything will go Canon Divergent. My story is full of twists ;) Expect the unexpected with this story!

 **Obscurial Flower**

 **Chapter 7: Memories Awakening**

It was late at night and Lily had been finally been sorted into a house. Ironically, she was in Gryffindor with Harry, Ron and Hermione, something that shocked her but didn't surprise the teachers. She had been downstairs in the common room reading something when she dozed off. Everyone was already gone.

A noise woke her up though. She opened her groggy eyes to see someone standing in front of her. It was a man a little too old to be here. He had dark hair and grey eyes. He was looking to her with shock and disbelief. Lily jolted up as she finally took in his full figure. He quickly put a hand to her mouth to shush her up.

The man leaned in closer to her, looking into her eyes and almost her soul. He looked malnourished and suddenly, Lily realized this must be Sirius Black, the man who killed Harry's parents. His Godfather.

"You look so much like Lily. I've heard the kids talk about a Lily Evans here, but you can't be her. She's dead." Sirius mumbled, before realizing the scared look in her eyes. "I'm not your enemy. I swear."

He took his hand off her mouth as Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "You're after Harry. You want to kill him, huh?"

Sirius tried to shush her, not wanting to alert anyone of his presence right now. "No, I don't want to kill Harry. He's my godson. I'm after the stupid rat with the Weasley boy. He's the one who killed James and Lily Potter, not me!"

Suddenly, Lily clutched her head as images and memories came before her once again. It was this same man, except he looked better physically and beside him was the guy with glasses that looked like Harry. The guy was holding a baby and Sirius was holding a small broom. Lily felt mad in the moment as the two guys looked to her shocked, knowing they had just done something bad. "Lily...We were just testing Harry out on the broom we got him. He'll be playing Qudditch in no time!"

As a quick as the memory came, it went. Sirius looked to her, concerned. "What is it?"

Lily looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "I know you...don't I? I just saw a-a-uh, memory like of you and a guy that looks like Harry with a broom you gave him."

Sirius looked around the building and then up at the stairs. He had to get to that damn rat and make him pay for what he did to him, but he couldn't ignore what was going on here. Grabbing the girl, he whispered to her. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk. I can't stay in one place too long."

He ended up turning into a dog right before her eyes and motioned for her to follow him. Lily knew it was dangerous to be doing this, but if it was going to help Harry and help her with answers to what was going on, then so be it. He seemed to know her already, mistaking her for this same person just as Professor Lupin did. It made her curious.

The Black dog ended up leading them through one of the passageways in Hogwarts and to a deserted room. Sirius transformed back as Lily looked to him with wide eyes. "You just turned yourself into a black dog and then back into...you again?"

Sirius wondered why she was so shocked over this. "Yeah, I'm an Animagus, what about it?"

"What's an...nevermind." Lily shook her head. She had more important things to ask him. "How is it that I know you? You and Professor Lupin have both mistaken me for this Lily Potter person. I keep having these strange memories of another life I've never lived too. What's going on here?"

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully, studying her. She looked like Lily, acted like her, sounded like her and even had the same name, but yet, she wasn't the Lily they knew. He began to laugh, sounding a bit mad. "That's not possible. What are you trying to tell me?"

"This isn't my world. I come from an opposite world of this one as Dumbledore explained to me."

"But yet you are having these strange memories, like you're reliving something you've never experienced in your life?" Sirius asked as Lily nodded. "Maybe...since their are two of you and there is only suppose to be one, but since you're dead- or well, she is...maybe...nah." Sirius waved off the crazy notion. He had been trapped in Azkaban too long. He was dreaming all of this.

"What?" Lily asked, looking to him. "What were you getting to?"

"It's nothing." Sirius sighed, facepalming himself. "And now it looks like I've abducted a Hogwarts student. Damn it! Stupid rat, I'm gonna kill you!"

Lily looked to him with some sympathy. "If you aren't the one who killed Harry's parents, then who is the rat that did?"

"Peter Pettigrew! He is an Animagus as well, but he took the form of a rat and has been living with the Weasley child apparently."

Lily's eyes went wide. "So he didn't die?"

Sirius sighed. "Sadly, no."

"So...you're innocent?"

Sirius gave her a sad look and nodded. "Yes, I am. But no one will believe me since he's the one who wrongfully accused me. HE SET ME UP!" He choked out in tears and with a growl.

It was crazy, no, it was absolutely insane, but Lily believed him. It must have been these weird memories she kept experiencing, but she believed him. Walking up to the man who was a broken mess on the ground, Lily took him into a hug. Granted, he stinked and felt dirty, but she could relate with him. "For some reason, I believe you. Don't ask me how or why, but I can see that you're innocent. I know how it is to be easily judged by others and wronged for something you aren't." She pulled back from the hug to look into his eyes. "I want to help you."

Sirius looked at her shocked to silence. He began to sob happily, taking her hands into his. "Thank you, yes, Lily, thank you." He chuckled a bit. "I think my thoughts on you might have just been right."

"And what is that?" Lily asked him, smiling.

"I think you're Lily Potter from a different universe and since you're dead here, the memories are starting to come back to you in other words."

Lily's smiled faltered and she was in shock at this point. "A-Are you telling me I'm- Harry's mother?"

Sirius nodded."That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And how exactly can I believe this?"

"I know I have no evidence currently with me to prove it, but I do know some stuff about you. At least from what James would tell me and what you would say at Hogwarts."

"I went to Hogwarts?" A smile came to Lily's face as she sat down beside him. "Tell me more. I'm all ears."

* * *

It had been a good 2 or 3 hours as Sirius and Lily sat in the underground room of the Shirking Shack talking to each other. She knew she should probably get to bed before she was caught or worse, if Sirius was caught with her, but she wanted to listen to the stories of how her life went here in this world. Sirius didn't tell her everything, but mostly everything with the Marauders and her married life with James.

Sirius did seem to know details about her, like her families names and little facts about her.

Lily had a huge smile on her face, overjoyed to hear everything, until the end of it. Then she was in tears.

"So you see, you assigned Pettigrew as your secret keeper and on Halloween night in 1981, you and James were killed."

Lily brought her hand to my mouth, sobbing. "We were only 21 when we died?" Sirius nodded, sadly. "We were stupid for trusting him. I-I'm so sorry Sirius."

Sirius grit his teeth and growled. "That's why I'm going to kill that rat and then I'm going to give Harry the proper home he needs."

"You really care for him, don't you?" Lily looked to Sirius warmly.

"Yes."

She grabbed his hands and made him look at her. "Harry thinks you're a murderer. We have to prove to him that you aren't the one who killed...his parents. I'm going to help you find that way. I won't leave you alone again and make the same mistake. I'm going to trust you this time."

For the first time in a long time since he had been sent to Azkaban, Sirius smiled warmly and genuinely at her.

"And then...if what you say about my memories of that night come back, maybe I can help prove your innocence to the rest of the world. I'll help you catch that rat, though."

* * *

Sirius helped Lily get back to the dorm room halfway before going back. They had come up with a plan, it was Lily's job to get Peter in his rat form from Ron. Since she could get closer to him that Sirius, it would work. Lily just couldn't give away her position. He also told her that Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was helping Sirius with capturing Scabers.

Lily awoke to hear Hermione and Ron arguing about the cat going after the rat. It was like that until they reached the Great Hall. Harry was shockingly quiet. It was kind of awkward to be around him now that Sirius told her she was his mother in this world. "You- you okay, Harry?"

"Didn't sleep well last night." He replied. Something was bothering him.

Lily noticed Scabbers wasn't with Ron today. "Hey, where is your rat Ron?"

"Hermione's cat ate him." He narrowed his eyes at the girl.

She sighed. "No he didn't. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

It was awkward for the rest of breakfast. Harry didn't want to speak and Ron and Hermione were too busy arguing.

* * *

"Blazes..." Hagrid said, answering the door as he looked to Lily. "So it is true."

The trio looked confused as Lily smiled. "Hello, you must be Hagrid. Yes, I'm the new transfer student. I get that a lot."

"So...what's happening to Buckbeak?" Harry asked, looking outside at the bird that was chained to a pumpkin patch.

Hagrid regained himself and looked to Harry. "T-They're going to execute him for what happened."

Lily was lost. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Draco Malfoy decided to provoke the creature into attacking him like an idiot that he is."

"Oh, that blonde boy you punched?" Hermione nodded, smiling. "Nice job by the way."

"Ron, I also found your good old friend. Take better care of him." Hagrid said, handing the rat to Ron.

"Scabbers!" The Weasley boy replied happily.

Lily eyed the rat carefully. Now all she had to do was get it from Ron without causing suspicion and give him to Sirius.

Suddenly Harry clutched his head and looked out the window as if something hit him. They all looked to him. Lily then heard voices and looked out the window to see Fudge, Dumbledore and others coming. "Oh snap, they're coming!"

"Come on, let's go!" Hermione said.

Hagrid helped them escape out of the back door as they hid behind some pumpkins. They watched them talking with Hagrid. Lily couldn't help but feel like they were being watched behind them. She looked into the forest and couldn't see anything, but she heard a twig snap. The others turned to look back.

"Is that...?" Hermione wondered.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. Let's go!" She told them as the four of them began making their way up above. Lily changed her glance to the rat as the others watched the execution of Buckbeak. She didn't even have to look to hear the axe and know what happened. Hermione cried, leaning towards Ron.

Lily noticed the Rat looking at her which sent chills down her spine. Oh no, was he onto her? "Ron, I can hold Scabbers for you if you all need a moment. He must be hungry."

"Uh, sure, thank you." Ron said, handing the rat to Lily.

Scabbers and Lily both looked at each other as Lily smiled. "Let's go feed you."

She began making her way towards the Castle when she Sirius suddenly jumped out in his dog form. The rat tried fleeing from Lily's hands, but couldn't escape. So he bit her and Sirius took off after him. "Sirius!" Lily shouted, following after him.

He was going to get himself caught and seen by Harry. They ended up running past the trio as Lily continued to follow after them. "Scabbers!" Ron yelled out, worried for his rat.

"It's Sirius Black!" Harry shouted as they all followed after.

Lily was desperate to find something she could do. She couldn't let the true killer of Harry's parents get away. Feeling anger boil inside her, Lily held out her hand and muttered something "FREEZE SCABBERS!" The rat instantly was frozen in place as Sirius caught onto him.

"Lily!" Harry shouted out as he and his friends stopped in their tracks, seeing Sirius had Scabbers in his mouth. She went up to Sirius and held her out to him. "Hand him to me, I've got him. We have to show them we are on their side, remember."

Sirius was very reluctant to do so. He wanted to crush his tony rat head right in his mouth, but Lily had a point. He had to show them so he released Scabbers into Lily's hands. The rat was surprisingly still frozen for the time being.

"Lily?" Harry questioned, looking to her. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly the Whomping Willow began to wake up and move it's branches. Before she could say a word, Sirius grabbed her by the pant leg and dragged her into the underground tunnel with him, leaving the others to deal with the tree.

Once they made it into the room they talked to each other in the other day, Sirius let her go and changed back. "Sorry for that, the tree was waking up and I didn't want you to get hit and lose that rat. We need him."

Lily brushed herself off with her available hand and sighed. "I thought you were going to eat me for a minute."

"No." Sirius changed his gaze towards the rat in her hands. He glared like no other. "What are we going to do with him?"

Suddenly, the voices of the others finally making it through are heard. Sirius blots to hide behind a door as Lily stands in the room, holding the rat in her hands.

"Lily..." Harry manages to say before pointing his wand at her. "Let go of the rat!"

"Harry, this is not what it looks like." Lily said, still hanging onto Scabbers.

"You're working with Sirius, aren't you? Why?" Harry spat at her, heartbroken over the betrayal.

"I knew something was off about her." Hermione said, glaring at her and holding her wand up as well.

Lily sighed. "He's on your side, just hear him out, please."

Sirius finally came out from the shadows and walked towards them. "Lily's right."

* * *

 **See how this ends up going down in the next chapter. :) I loved writing that part between Lily and Sirius. I think it would be nice for him to have one of his friends back and to know that she believes him innocent as well. It just warms the heart.**

 **I know one person has noticed what I'm onto with this story and Lily. She still doesn't believe she is truly Harry's mother yet, but it's starting to make sense to her with all the memories she keeps having and how everyone keeps saying she looks so much like his mother. As for the memory thing, you'll see that come full fledge in the next chapter. I got a cool thing behind it.**

 **As for Obscurial Lily, next chapter as well. :) Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. It started as a crazy idea, but I'm glad its getting so much love.**


	8. Lily Potter

**Author's Note:** A couple days ago I wrote a rough draft of a Sirius Black x OC fanfic I've been plotting for awhile. It's called A Phoenix Among The Star on Deviantart if anyone is interested in checking it out. I'm planning to get the first chapter of it out soon. Let me know what you think of the rough draft though. Thanks! :)

 **Obscurial Flower**

 **Chapter 8: Lily Potter**

Sirius stood beside Lily who still held the rat in her hands. Harry and his friends looked upon them like enemies, holding their wands at the ready to attack. Lily's green eyes which held a bit of sadness in them looked into Harry's equally.

Hermione went to step in front of Harry. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll-...You'll have to kill us, too!"

"No!" Sirius barked. "Only one of us will die tonight." Lily looked to him with worry. Wait, this wasn't how it was suppose to go down. No one was suppose to die.

Harry glared at him. "Then it'll be you!"

"Harry, no!" Hermione shouted, trying to stop him.

Lily went to step in front of Sirius, trying to calm him. "I said nothing about killing, Sirius. I only said I would help you capture him." She held up the frozen rat in her hands, not noticing the fact that her spell was starting to slowly ware off on him.

The weight of everything that happened to Sirius and having his godson reject him was getting to him once again as he started pacing about the room and laughing hysterically from the madness of it all. "Going to kill me, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry raised his wand as Lily went to stand in front of the two of them. She wasn't going to let this happen. They both weren't thinking logically or rationally here.

In the moment the door crashed open and in walked Professor Lupin. They all seemed to release a relaxed sigh at the sight of him.

"Professor Lupin!" The Trio called out to him, but instead he was heavily focused on Sirius and Lily, ignoring the others.

Lily sighed. "Oh, thank god you're here Professor."

Lupin nodded at her before looking to Sirius who stood behind her. "Looking at bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within." They hugged each other as Lily and the others realized they knew each other. Briefly images of younger men flashed before her. Of course they did. A part of her knew that.

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Even though Sirius and Remus smiled, their was tension in the air.

Lily looked on silently as Hermione shouted out with betrayal. "No, not you too. I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" She pointed to the Professor. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Harry, Ron and Lily looked to him, equally dumbfounded. Sirius mocked with imitating a werewolf howl, causing Lupin to give him a look before giving his attention back to them. In this time Lily had memories of a time when she realized he was a werewolf wash over her.

Lupin walked slowly up to Hermione. "How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

Because of all the memories coming before her, Lily's hold on Scabbers was slowly starting to loosen, something the rat noticed and would use to his advantage as the spell was waring off more. As for the redhead, she was starting to lose her focus as the memories were trying to take over.

Sirius had enough of the chitter chatter. "Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl like at the moon. Enough talk!" He looked over to Lily who held the rat in his hands. "He dies, now! If you won't do it with me Remus and Lily, I'll do it alone."

"Wait, Sirius-"

That made Sirius completely lose it. "I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week."

Lupin eyed him and then nodded, giving in. "Alright then, as you wish."

"No!" Harry shouted, raising his wand as Remus disarmed him. He then glared at his godfather with a murderous look. "You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!"

Sirius went to defend himself. "It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!"

Lily's grip on the rat loosened even more as she held him freely in her hand. He didn't run, not yet. He sat there, waiting for the perfect opportunity, but also watching the girl and the scene curiously. Lily used her free hand and put it to her throbbing temple. There was now pain with the memories that came before her. Their words were triggering something. She couldn't think straight.

"Harry, you've got to listen-" Remus started, trying to calm the boy.

Harry yelled out. "Did he listen when my mother was dying? Did he hear her screaming?"

"No, I wasn't there and I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Lupin went to put a comforting hand on his friend. "Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"He's as good as dead." Sirius mumbled.

Harry looked around, confused. "What're you talking about? There's nobody here."

Sirius began to chuckle with glee. "Oh yes there is." He turned around to look at the rat Lily held in her hand. However, he didn't notice the girl clutching her temple in pain.

"Come out, come out, Peter. Come out, come out and play!"

Lupin noticed something was wrong with Lily and walked up to her. "What's wrong, Lily?" The rat in Lily's hands noticed Lupin, Sirius and Harry raising their wands slowly as his face twisted violently.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted, walking into the room as they were disarmed of their wands. Briefly looking to Lily to make sure she was okay, he directed his gaze back to Sirius. A smug smile was on his face. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped to be the one to catch you."

"Severus-" Lupin said, looking surprised to see him.

Lily gently put her hands around the rat again and held it close to her chest. She tried to fight past the pain that felt like something was drilling into her head as she focused on breathing and watched the others before her.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle and here's the proof."

"Brilliant!" Sirius spoke out, glaring at him. "And- as usual- dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have unfinished business to tend to."

Sirius began to approach Severus slowly, causing him to hold his wand up to his neck. "Give me a reason, I beg you!"

And suddenly, the pain became too much as Lily bursted out screaming in that moment. She was able to hold the rat perfectly cradled up to her chest, but fell on her knees onto the floor. All the memories seemed to flood before her and it felt like she was drowning in them. "Stop! Please stop!" She yelled out sobbing.

Severus and Sirius stopped what they were doing and looked to her with worry. Lupin was the one who walked over to her and put a comforting hand upon her. "Lily, what is it?"

She was being taken over by the memories. Looking over to Sirius, she had tears in her eyes. "It's the memories..."

He understood as he looked to her sadly. "Lily..."

Severus was going to ask what was going on, but guessed on what it could be. He didn't like seeing her in pain however.

Everyone's eyes went wide when Lily began glowing a light blue. Everything after that happened so fast. A blue ball seemed to fly right into the room, past all of them and right up to Lily. It suddenly formed into someone that looked exactly like her. They made eye contact as the ghost smiled before seeping into her.

This caused Lily to scream out in pain as all the memories flashed before her mind at once. It was like her life was flashing before her eyes, which it was. And then she remembered everything. She went to Hogwarts, lost her friendship with Severus after he called her a mud blood, ended up marrying James and had Harry with him. Her screaming seemed to silence and all she was left with was the tears from the impact of having it all come back to her.

"Lily...are you okay?" Lupin asked again. Everyone went quiet and their seemed to be a chill in the air as they watched the redhead girl. She looked soulless or lost, it was hard to tell.

The part that probably hit her the most like a wrecking ball was where the memories ended; Halloween night when James told her to take Harry upstairs when Voldemort arrived. It was true they had assigned Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper, and in that moment they both realized the mistake they had made. It was too late now, the main priority was keeping Harry safe. She was upstairs when she heard him kill James, something that once again tore her heart into pieces. And then he came upstairs. She thought it strange that he asked her to move aside, but she refused.

Lily released the rat and stood up. She didn't realize she was saying it all out loud, stuck in the moment. "No, I will not move aside! Please, take me instead. Kill me! Just please, don't kill Harry. Spare Harry, I beg of you!"

Harry looked to her shocked and confused. Sirius, Remus and Severus however realized what was going on, she was reliving the moment she sacrficed herself for Harry.

And then Voldemort killed her as Lily screamed out at reliving the pain of it once again. She fell to the floor and appeared to be knocked out. Lupin and Sirius along with Harry all ran over to her side to make sure she was okay. Severus stood in the doorway still shocked at just seeing how Lily died at the hands of Voldemort.

"It's okay, she's still breathing." Lupin said, causing them all to give a sigh of relief.

Lily suddenly jolted up, shocking them once again. She looked to Harry with a confused look. "J-James?" He released a breath and shook his head. Oh, of course it wasn't James. He was...dead. Tears fell from her eyes again as she took him into a hug. "H-Harry. Oh god, Harry. You're- you're alive!"

Harry took her into an equally tearful hug, happy he was finally able to hug his mother. Something he never thought he would get to do. "M-Mom." The word was still new for him.

Lily pulled back, sobbing and trying to compose herself. "Yeah, I guess that is me after all, huh. Even though I'm the Lily of a different universe, I'm your mother in this one." She looked around at the others and her face lit up with a smile. "Moony..." Landing her eyes on Sirius, she gave him a guilty look. "Padfoot. I'm so sorry."

"It's nice to see you once again Lily...or at least have you know who we are this time." Sirius smiled before dropping it.

Lily looked around and noticed Ron and Hermione, nodding to them before her eyes landed on Severus. Despite feeling nervous about it, he managed to appear calm on the outside. "S-Sev...It's been awhile." He nodded, despite the guilt in his eyes.

She then looked to her hands realizing something. Wasn't she just holding a rat? "W-Where did Peter go?" Everyone looked around furiously for him before Lily saw him hiding in a corner. Walking up to him, she smiled and held out her hand. "It's okay, I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

This seemed to comfort the rat who willingly went right back into her hands. Sirius let out an annoyed sound. "Lily, how can you be kind to that murderer? You know what he did!"

She looked back to them. "We assigned Peter as our secret keeper, but I would still like to hear his side of the story. We can't just go throwing our wands around making accusations and killing others. It doesn't end well, trust me."

Knowing what she was talking about, Sirius gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, let's hear the rat out...but only if he will show himself."

Harry looked shocked. "So Peter Pettigrew is alive and he's Scabbers?"

Lily looked to the two Marauders. "You know the spell." This made the rat nervous as they pointed their wands at him. In that moment, Lily released him and Peter took his human form again once more.

Peter definetly had the characteristics of a rat. He was short and had thinning hair and grubby hands. Lily had at least expected better out of him. "Sirius, Remus, my old friends." His eyes darted to possible escape locations before running over to Lily for protection. "Oh, Lily, it's so good to see you again. I see the rumors of your death are false."

Harry walked over to her, wanting to protect her as he eyed the man carefully. "H-Harry, look at you! You look just like your father, just like James. We were the best of friends, he and I-"

"Shut up!' Sirius yelled at him.

Lily crossed her arms at him. "So Peter, did you give away the location of where James and I were?"

Peter looked around, noticing everyone was giving him a pointed look before falling to his knees. "I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses!" He eyed Severus, pointing over to him. "Severus was in on it to, he's a death eater!"

Suddenly a wind began to blow around them and a dark shadow loomed over Peter as he saw Lily's eyes becoming white. The Obscurial within her was taking over as she processed this information. To say she was furious was a grave understatement. Peter began to find himself floating and he couldn't break free.

"M-Mom?" Harry asked, looking to her with worry and fright.

Lily looked to Peter with absolute hatred. "YOU HAD MY HUSBAND AND ME KILLED AND THEN YOU TRIED TO KILL MY SON!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, making Peter frozen with fear. "AND EVEN THROUGH ALL OF THAT, YOU HAD THE GUTS TO FRAME THE BLAME ALL ONTO SIRIUS AND LEAVE HIM TO ROT IN AZAKABAN FOR YOUR CRIMES?!"

Peter began to pled for his life at this point. "Yes, yes, yes, I did all of that. I'm sorry, please Lily, I beg of you. Show me mercy!"

Severus and Lupin began to walk towards her slowly, noticing she was starting to faze into the Obscurial and once that happened, the whole entire school was doomed. They would all be doomed.

"Lily, get control of yourself." Remus told her.

She glared over at him with her white eyes, making him silence himself. Then she directed her attention back to the Rat. "You didn't think about mercy when you gave our location away to Voldemort. You knew EXACTLY what would happen. Now, tell me why I should do the same?" Peter began chewing away at his nails. "Do you know what death feels like, Peter? I'm going to let you experience what that is like!"

Before she could make her move, her arms were grabbed from behind her by Severus, who tried to stop her. "Even though that's what he deserves, you must calm yourself, Lily. Remember our lessons together." She struggled against him, wanting to unleash the anger she held within. The family she had here was gone and split up and all because of the rat before her. It made her snap, especially since that's all she ever wanted was a family. "Lily, replace your feelings of alienation with belonging."

"You're not a monster, Lily." Remus told her, reciting words she once told him. "You are in control, not the monster within you."

They were right. She looked to Harry and saw how he looked at her with worry and fear and suddenly, she felt herself break down. Falling into a sobbing mess on her knees, Severus held onto her and let her have her moment. Harry walked up to her and they shared a look of sympathy. Even if James was gone, she still had Harry here and Sirius and Remus, and heck, even Severus. She had to make things right though, and like she told Sirius, they couldn't go losing their heads over it.

She seemed to calm down, which resulted in her green eyes coming back and the wind dissipating. Peter flew to the ground and then tried to flee, to which Sirius and Remus stopped him. Severus helped Lily up as everyone put their eyes on Peter.

"Killing is not the answer." Harry said. "I say we take him back to the castle."

Peter began to run over to the boy to thank him, but Lily blocked his path, glaring at him. This made Peter jump back with fear.

"I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry spat, making the rat quake with fear.

* * *

Lily walked out with Harry in hand as Sirius was by their side. Lupin was up ahead with Peter, holding him bound along with Severus. The rat kept trying to egg Ron and Hermione to help him escape.

"You're everything I imagined you would be and so much more." Lily said, smiling brightly at her son. She was so happy he was safe and sound. That's all she wanted.

"He's a wonderful combination of you and James." Sirius commented, smiling. They had finally made it outside as all three of them landed their eyes on the sight of the castle. "Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again, freely." He looked to Harry, proud. "That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

Harry looked to Pettigrew. "I don't reckon my father would want my mother and his best friends to become killers."

Lily looked down before cupping Harry's hands in hers. "You're right, James- your father wouldn't have wanted that."

"Harry, I don't know if you know this, but when you were born your parents made me your guardian." Sirius said, looking to his godson.

Harry nodded. "I know."

"And well, since your mom is...here again..."

"What are you trying to get to Sirius?" Lily asked, chuckling at him.

"I was going to ask Harry if he wanted to come live with me or you. Since you got your memories back it's only fair to ask." He pouted, as if telling her he would be sad in the fact of not getting to see his godson.

"Who're you currently staying with Harry?" Lily asked.

He looked down, sighing. "My aunt and uncle, the Dursley's."

Lily stopped in her tracks, eyes going wide as Sirius and Harry noticed this. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. It was one of shock, but also disbelief. "Oh no, not Tuney and Vernon. Good Godric, no." She took Harry into a hug. "They're ghastly. Let's go live with Sirius, that sounds better. We can't return to our old place, it's no longer safe."

Harry chuckled at this. "Really? When?"

"Soon as my name's cleared." Sirius said, looking thoughtfully to Hogwarts. He was enjoying the moment and the idea of being a free man once again.

"Which," Lily began, "We will clear your name. My being here and my testimony should be enough...I hope."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, getting their attention as she pointed to the full moon, high in the sky.

Lily and Severus looked to see Remus, twitching uncontrollably. "Oh no, Remus." She said, trying to keep a safe distance. "Kids, come with me. We need to get you somewhere safe."

Sirius walked up to the werewolf. "Remus...old friend, did you take your potion tonight?"

"Come Ron, Hermione, we need to go, now!" Lily said, trying to get them to move. However, they were frozen there, watching as their professor turned into a werewolf right before their eyes.

He let out a howl directly at the moon as Lily stood in front of Ron and Hermione. Sirius had to transform into his black dog form to try and stop him from attacking everyone. When Remus managed to knock Sirius out of the way and began walking towards Harry, Severus managed to step in front of him as he huddled everyone behind him for safety.

It caused Peter to get loose since no one was watching him. He grabbed a wand and disappeared in his rat form.

"Sev, have any bright ideas?" Lily asked as he held his wand at the ready. It was all up to them now.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Now that Lily has her memories of this life, that means she is going to solve or make up for all the time she lost. She still has memories of her old life back in her world, but she's choosing to go with this life since it's better to her. And because of this Lily is going to be able to confront things and hopefully help improve them for the better.

Like for example: 1. Helping Sirius gain back his innocence by testifying for him, 2. Being Motherly to Harry and having Sirius' help, 3. Eventually confronting Snape for all that happened, and etc.


	9. Let's Change Things

**Author's Note:** I had a random idea pop into my mind. I've been wanting to write a story where Lily is evil and the bases for this story will help mold it perfectly. I'll keep you all updated on it, but for now I'm focusing on this one. :)

As for this story, I think it is going to Canon Divergent after we finish up the Prisoner of Azkaban arc. It's kinda already heading there.

 **Obscurial Flower**

 **Chapter 9: Let's Change Things**

The werewolf began to approach them as Snape kept everyone behind him, practically having a stare down with Lupin. There wasn't much he could do. He could try spells on him all he wanted, but werewolves were resilient creatures and he didn't want to take the risk of letting his guard down to get them all killed, especially Lily. He couldn't lose her again.

Dementors began to make their way over, noticing the commotion. Snape grimaced, realizing the situation they were in just got worse. They had to act fast. Before he could react, Lily cast a spell. "Expecto Patronum!" The silver doe came forth from her wand and knocked the dementors back as Snape prepared himself for the attack from the werewolf.

It didn't happen though as a howl a distance away was heard. Everyone paused, even Lupin, who looked around for the noise before following after it. Snape sighed in relief as Lily smiled at him. "That escalated quickly." She looked to the kids. "Everyone alright?" They all nodded.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, pointing at the black dog that whimpered, trying to get itself up. They all watched him as he left, going down the hill more than likely to stop Remus.

Harry began to run after him. "Harry!" Lily shouted, watching her son run after him. She bit her lip knowing he shouldn't be going alone. "Sev, can you look after the kids?"

Severus wanted to protest, but he knew how she wasn't going to back down from running after her son. So he nodded. "Yes, just- just be careful."

Lily smiled at him. "Of course!" She began running off after her son, into the dark forest that was illuminated by the moonlight. Careful, she watched her surroundings as she snuck through. She couldn't gain the attention of the werewolf.

She finally made it to a lake where she spotted a figure. It was Harry. A smile came to her face before a sudden cold feeling began to attack her. Her warm breath was seen in the chilly air. Oh no, dementors again. Lily tried to make her way over to them, but they began swooping in towards Harry and someone else. It had to be Sirius. They were sucking the happiness right out of them.

Quickly, Lily got out the wand she was given temporarily by Dumbledore for lessons and pointed it. "Expecto Patornum!" A little light managed to come from her wand and the doe began to form, but she didn't notice the dementor that came at her from behind. Quickly, the light began to fade and the doe disappeared, not even deflecting some of the cloaked creatures back.

Lily began to feel ill, falling to her knees. "N-no, Harry!"

And suddenly all those terrible feelings and memories of the life she lived in the other world began to take over. The sadness of having to leave Sev behind and move away, losing the only true friend she had ever had. The pain of having her family reject her and lock her away in a mental asylum. All those years of being bullied at school for being "The Insane Girl." And then the memories she had in this world...losing James, oh god, her precious James. The man who loved her for her and fought to defend her until his last breath.

And almost losing Harry. But the one that struck a cord with her was her memories of dying, it was a horrible feeling, one she could never describe. One she didn't want to feel again.

That was what caused Lily to scream as she began to fully transform into her Obscurial form and tore the dementors down. She didn't remember much except for the dark feelings...as if she was losing herself. It was like she was being torn into pieces and stuck in a dark place.

Next thing she knew, once the dementors were gone, she seemed to gather herself again. Making her way over to Harry and Sirius she looked to see them unconscious. She felt for their vital signs and let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's get you guys back."

Lily tried standing up, but found her knees weak as she fell over beside them. That took a lot out of her. All she was left with was her thoughts, the dark thoughts still lingering inside her. No...she couldn't think that. _Stop...stop Lily, don't!_

With how crappy and weak she was feeling, she just wished James could be here. She wanted to be wrapped in his safe and warm arms. She wanted to feel that love, to be happy with him and have Harry by their side. They should have had that happy family life! Suddenly a light appeared a distance in front of her, taking on the form of a doe before she saw the antlers."J-JAMES!" Lily began to sob heavily, letting out all her feelings before suddenly passing out from exhaustion.

It was then when Severus found them with Ron and Hermione by his side. He saw the dementors heading their way and knew they were going to need help. It also didn't help that the two Gryffindors weren't going to let them go alone.

* * *

"Black has been subjected to the Dementor's kiss." Dumbledore informed them Lily and Harry the moment they woke up. They had been in the infirmary for several hours since Snape, Ron and Hermione brought them back.

Harry looked shocked as Ron and Hermione gave sad looks.

Lily on the other hand was pissed. Suddenly her soft, tired green eyes snapped and the fire within her sparked up. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She pulled the covers back from the bed and began to jolt up from it.

Dumbledore gave her a rather questioning look. "And what do you mean by that, Miss Evans?"

"Well, for starters, I remember everything." She said, looking right into the old wizards eyes. "I've somehow gained the memories of the Lily from this world." This caused Dumbledore to assume he was right in guessing something was different about her. "H-How I- how she died."

"Remarkable." Was all Dumbledore could say.

"We were wrong in trusting Peter and most of all, we were wrong in not telling anyone else our secret keeper was him." Lily sighed. "I'm not going to let an innocent man die because of it either! Especially since the person responsible has escaped!"

A smile came to Dumbledore's face. "How do you remember all of this?"

"I guess the other me and I connected."

Dumbledore nodded, looking to the clock. "We better hurry then. More than one innocent life can be saved tonight." He looked to Hermione. "Miss Granger, just give it a few turns that should do. And Lily, you already know what you must do. I'd say not to cause a scene, but... you have to in this case."

He closed the doors to the infirmary, leaving them all to look questioningly at each other. Hermione on the other hand, knew where he was going with it. She pulled out her time turner and told the three of them to get close, putting it around their heads.

"You have a time turner!" Lily pointed out, surprised. "Ah, so that's what Dumbledore was talking about."

"Yeah, it's how I've been getting to all my classes on time this year. We have to be careful. We can't be seen by ourselves."

Hermione began to give it two turns as they all watched time change around them. Lily was amazed, but knew they had a mission to get started on the moment they made it to the right time.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey everyone. I've been struggling with getting up and writing this lately, mostly just writing in general. Anywho, I finally got this done so yay!

I was thinking about writing a short side story of Snily involving my version of Lily from her world and her Snape. It might be dark because of all the shit you know Lily and Snape went through, but it would be really cute too. Something different as well for sure.


	10. The Gryffindor Way

**Author's note:** Just a friendly reminder that for this Ron didn't hurt his leg and end up in the infirmary so he was able to go along with his friends. :) Also out of the many changes Lily is going to bring, we are first starting with proving Sirius' innocence.

 **Obscurial Flower**

 **Chapter 10: The Gryffindor Way**

Everything was going according to plan. They had saved Buckbeak's life and were now watching as the rest of the events unfolded before their very eyes. It was shocking to see it all from a different perspective this time. Lily, however, was debating on something.

Harry caught on, noticing this. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should have saved Sirius sooner, than this whole thing wouldn't have happened." She replied, watching as Remus and Sirius transformed, fighting each other.

Harry sighed. "Well, if Sirius wasn't there in that moment when Lupin was transforming, who knows what would have happened? He tried to help stop him. Things would have been worse for us, changing it dramatically."

Lily looked to him with a smile. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"We're still going to save him, though."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait, why isn't anything happening?" Hermione spoke out, causing the two to turn their attention back to her. Remus was heading towards Snape and Lily, ready to attack them. Wasn't something suppose to happen to cause Remus to take his attention away from them? Suddenly Hermione and remembered and began howling.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Getting his attention to save Professor Snape and Lily." She howled again, causing Remus to start sprinting towards them.

The gang ran into the forest to hide from the werewolf trying to track them down. It seemed like they were going to make it until Remus tried to attack Hermione, but Buckbeak came in at the last minute saving them. They ended up making their way to the lake where Harry, Sirius and Lily were.

They all watched as Lily tried to fend off the dementors for them, but had trouble. She began crying and then transformed right before their eyes into an Obscurial.

They all looked on with wide eyes as Lily fought back the familiar feelings associated with it. However once she transformed back and tried to help them, but falled over, Lily looked to the area they were standing in. "James is suppose to arrive soon."

The trio looked to her, confused. "What?"

"In this moment I saw a stag and..." She began to feel the tears coming to her eyes.

However, no one was arriving. They looked up to see the dementors making their way back to them and then, it hit her. Lily ran out towards the opposite side of the lake. "Expecto patornum!" The doe began to appear just like she saw, but how did it become a stag?

And just like that, she was surprised to see Harry right by her side. "Expecto Patornum!" He yelled as a stag began to come forth forming along with the doe. They watched as Lily passed out and then were saved by Snape, Ron and Hermione.

Lily looked to her son, smiling. "So it was you all along, huh?"

Harry shrugged. "No, it was both of us."

"Thank you." She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Even though I have memories of being your mother, I myself have never been one. At least yet. I'm still only 17." They both chuckled. "But I'll try."

Hermione and Ron looked to the both of them. "Sorry to interrupt the touching moment, but we need to go save Sirius from Azkaban. Only question is, how are we going to do it?"

* * *

After breaking Sirius out from prison and escaping away on Buckbeak, they all went back to the castle. It was then when they knew things would change for the better.

"I can't believe Lily Evans, the one who always got on me for breaking school rules, is now one to help me break out from prison." Sirius remarked, chuckling.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not how I used to be, that's for sure. In fact, I've broken some school rules myself." She was talking about her muggle school back in her world.

"I always knew you had a bit of a rebel streak in you. It's part of being a Gryffindor." Sirius took both Lily and Harry into a hug.

Hermione and Ron walked over to them with Buckbeak. "So what will you do now that you're free?" Ron asked.

"Surely, Azakban is already onto your breakout. They will try tracking you down again." Hermione pointed out.

Sirius sighed, nodding. "All I can do is hide, I suppose. But hopefully that will all change and I'll truly be a free man again someday."

"Why not have it happen right now?" Lily asked, smirking. She was hinting towards her big reveal. It was time to set everything right.

"You don't mean-"

"You, me, hop onto Buckbeak here and storm into the Ministry, proving your innocence with Lily Potter who was supposedly dead, but isn't anymore? No, that's crazy...but let's do it anyway!" Lily said, chuckling. There was that crazy rebellious streak in her going off again. After all, Dumbledore said she had to cause a scene.

Sirius looked to her with shock and amusement. "You are definetly different from the Lily I knew."

"Well, I am my own Lily after all. I just have the memories of the one you knew too." She reminded them before hoping onto the back of Buckbeak. She held out a hand for Sirius to take as he got on. "You guys got this?" Lily asked the trio.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we will be okay. It's you two I'd be worried about. Be careful!"

"It's time things were set right here, first starting with setting an innocent man free." Lily turned to look at Sirius behind her. "You ready to finally get your innocence back?"

Sirius nodded. "You don't have to ask me twice."

And with that they both took off, heading to face the ministry and whatever would come their way. They knew they would probably be arrested or put on trial and they were ready to face it. Sometimes you had to have guts and nerve to show people a truth they refused to believe and even be reckless in order to prove it. It's part of being a Gryffindor.

 **A/N (again): Sorry this chapter is short. It's leading into a sort of new arc, but that means next chapter will be longer. :) I can't wait to see how Sirius and Lily go through with this! It will still be in the last part of The Prisoner of Azkaban, but with a twist.**


End file.
